Trois papillons autour d'une flamme 2
by Hahn tah Yhel
Summary: Cloud a un lourd secret qu'il ne veut pas dévoiler à ses proches. Il est prêt à tout pour y parvenir. Comment va t'il s'y prendre et réussira t'il ? Un texte qui est en rapport avec ceux qui découlent de Trois papillons autour d'une flamme. Les réponses aux questions soulevées par le chapitre 42 du temps des gardiens.


****Disclaimer : Les personnages de Final Fantasy 7 appartiennent à leurs concepteurs, je ne fais que les emprunter le temps d'une fiction.****

 **Avertissement : cette histoire n'est pas la suite directe de la première, elle s'inscrit en parallèle du temps des gardiens.**

* * *

 **Trois papillons autour d'une flamme 2**

 **1) Barber**

 _An 2012_

Cloud se redressa, sans même un regard autour de lui. L'endroit où il se trouvait importait peu, tout ce qui avait de l'importance était qu'il accomplisse la mission que venait de lui confier Gaïa. Il n'avait pas beaucoup de temps, l'emprise de la planète sur lui ne pouvait durer qu'un bref moment. Il devait rejoindre ceux qui devaient être sauvés dans les plus brefs délais.

Ceux qui devaient être sauvés...

Un sourire triste se posa sur ses lèvres tandis qu'il quittait la chambre de Shane.

Quelque part, il avait toujours su qu'il n'était pas de ceux qui devaient être sauvés, qu'il ait réussi à vivre aussi longtemps relevait du miracle.

Il savait depuis longtemps qu'il était condamné, que chaque nouveau jour qui s'écoulait était un pas de plus vers une fin inéluctable.

Pourtant... au début, il avait caressé l'espoir de survivre. On lui avait laissé cette possibilité. Il y avait cru, de toutes ses forces. Il ne voulait pas mourir.

 _An 2008_

Le numéro qui venait de s'afficher lui était inconnu, pourtant Cloud décida de répondre, poussé par la curiosité et un peu d'inquiétude. Il ne donnait pas son numéro de portable à n'importe qui, même pour son travail, il passait toujours par des intermédiaires, question de prudence, de survie aussi.

Il décrocha, tout en portant l'appareil à son oreille.

\- Cloud Strife.

Une voix de femme répondit, vaguement familière, nerveuse également.

\- Bonjour monsieur Strife. Je ne sais pas si vous vous souvenez de moi... je suis le professeur Rayleigh...

Un sourire plissa les lèvres de Cloud.

Oui, il se souvenait de cette femme, un des savants au service de la SHINRA. Il avait eu pour mission de veiller sur elle lorsqu'il était un employé de cette société. Elle ne lui avait pas laissé un mauvais souvenir, aussi répondit il volontiers.

\- Je me souviens de vous professeur. Affirma t'il doucement. En quoi puis-je vous être utile ?

Un silence suivit, comme si le professeur Rayleigh cherchait ses mots. Puis elle reprit avec effort, d'un ton hésitant.

\- Je dois vous parler... c'est vraiment important. Nous devons nous voir. Je ne peux pas vous en dire plus pour le moment. Il est possible que l'on surveille mes appels. Seriez vous d'accord pour me rencontrer chez une amie que j'ai à Costa del Sol ?

Cloud fut alarmé par le ton de la voix du professeur Rayleigh. Il était clair que quoi qu'elle ait à lui dire, c'était quelque chose qui lui tenait à cœur et qu'il ferait mieux de se rendre au rendez-vous.

\- Très bien, quand voulez vous que nous nous rencontrions ?

\- Pourriez vous venir dès ce soir ? Au plus tard demain ? C'est vraiment urgent.

Cloud ne réfléchit pas longtemps avant de répondre.

\- Je peux y être demain à la première heure. Où dois-je me rendre ?

\- Chez vous, quelqu'un passera vous chercher.

Le lendemain Cloud s'arrêtait devant la porte de la maison qu'il possédait à Costa del Sol, curieux de ce qui allait suivre.

Il ne tarda pas à voir un homme s'approcher de lui et le saluer.

\- Vous êtes Cloud Strife ? Si vous voulez bien me suivre, je vais vous conduire là où vous êtes attendu.

Cloud lui emboîta le pas, non sans rester sur ses gardes. La luxueuse villa où on le fit entrer le surpris. Il ne s'était pas attendu à être conduit dans un endroit pareil.

Le professeur Rayleigh l'attendait dans le salon où son guide ne tarda pas à l'introduire. Elle se leva à leur entrée.

\- Merci d'être venu. Dit elle avec nervosité. S'il vous plaît, asseyez vous, ce que je dois vous apprendre risque de vous bouleverser.

Cloud fronça les sourcils.

\- Je préfère rester debout. Dit il avec calme.

Il avait le sentiment que quelque chose de déplaisant se préparait et il préférait ne pas prendre de risques.

Le professeur Rayleigh soupira.

\- Comme vous voudrez... Dernièrement il m'a été possible d'étudier les dossiers laissés par le professeur Hojo, certains documents vous concernent. Ils font état des expériences faites sur vous. Comme vous ne répondiez pas convenable il a changé de protocole vous concernant, préférant faire de vous un cobaye pour d'autres recherches que celles concernant Jenova.

Cloud se tendit instinctivement, la mention du nom d'Hojo n'était pas fait pour le rassurer.

\- Quel genre de recherches ? Questionna t'il.

\- Des recherches sur des cellules malignes. D'après les documents il vous en aurait implanté un certain nombre dans l'organisme. Il voulait étudier leur développement, mais visiblement quelque chose a contrarié son étude. D'après ses notes il s'agirait des cellules de Jenova, mais il n'a pas eu le temps de mener son expérimentation à terme.

Cloud eut l'impression de recevoir un coup de poing dans le ventre, il se détourna nerveusement.

Des cellules malignes... en lui depuis plusieurs années déjà... une expérimentation interrompue par leur évasion, à Zack et à lui. Au bout d'un moment il fit face à nouveau.

\- Vous êtes certaine de ce que vous avancez ?

\- Je ne suis certaine de rien, mais ce que j'ai pu lire est vraiment alarmant. J'aimerai procéder à quelques prélèvements sur vous afin de procéder à des analyses. Je vous donne ma parole que je n'ai aucune intention cachée vous concernant, je ne veux pas faire de vous un cobaye, seulement m'assurer de votre état de santé.

 _An 2012_

Cloud pressa le pas, réprimant une forte envie de pleurer alors que ces souvenirs lui revenaient.

Les analyses du professeur Rayleigh avaient confirmé la présence des cellules malignes, mais aussi qu'elles étaient en sommeil. Comme l'avait mentionné Hojo la présence des cellules de Jenova le protégeait. Malheureusement, après l'épisode des géostigmates, la guérison dont il avait bénéficié ne l'avait pas seulement purifié de cette maladie, elle avait également fait disparaître toute trace de Jenova de son organisme, laissant le champs libre aux cellules malignes qui avaient commencé à se développer en lui sans que personne ne s'en doute.

Lorsqu'il s'était alarmé des migraines et malaises qu'il endurait de plus en plus souvent il était déjà trop tard.

 _An 2011_

Le professeur Rayleigh entra dans le salon, le visage grave et le regard empli de compassion. Cloud se tourna vers elle.  
Lorsque les symptômes avaient été trop nombreux pour être ignorés il avait fait appel à elle afin de renouveler les analyses.  
Il sut que les résultats étaient mauvais avant même qu'elle ne parle.

\- Combien de temps ? Questionna t'il.

Le professeur Rayleigh ne parvenait pas à soutenir son regard, ce fut le regard rivé au sol qu'elle répondit.

\- Entre six mois et un an. Avoua t'elle. Je suis navrée, elles ont commencé à envahir votre cerveau, il n'y a plus rien à faire si ce n'est vous faire suivre un traitement qui ralentira leur évolution future et vous préservera de la souffrance un certain temps.

Cloud avait hoché la tête, avant de repartir sans un mot, sous le choc de la révélation. Il avait refusé d'y croire pendant encore quelques semaines, avant que la réalité s'impose à lui sans ménagement. Il avait accepté le traitement, l'avait suivi à la lettre, mais sans oublier que cela ne ferait que retarder l'échéance.

Il avait commencé l'année suivante dans un épais brouillard de désespoir. Jusqu'à ce qu'un jour Vincent vienne à lui, alors qu'il était en train de baisser les bras.

 _An 2012_

La migraine venait de cesser, le traitement faisait enfin effet, mais il se sentait vide, las et découragé.

A quoi bon continuer à lutter ? Pour qui ? Sephiroth, Zack et Aeris n'étaient plus là, les autres se passaient très bien de lui, même s'ils se montraient sympathiques lorsqu'il leur rendait visite.  
Réfugié dans l'église il s'autorisa enfin à pleurer.  
Il était là, en pleurs, les yeux fermés, lorsqu'il entendit la porte s'ouvrir. La personne qui venait d'entrer se rapprocha de lui.  
Furieux d'être surpris il ouvrit les yeux et fixa l'arrivant.

Que ce soit Vincent ne le soulagea pas. Même si l'immortel était d'un naturel discret il aurait préféré qu'il ne le surprenne pas ainsi.

Il ne parvint pas à réprimer un mouvement d'humeur et à taire ses sentiments.

La réponse et le geste emplis de tendresse manqua lui fit perdre pied. Il avait tellement besoin de quelqu'un à ses côtés... il se reprit avec effort. Il ne pouvait pas laisser Vincent se rapprocher de lui. Pour lutter contre la tentation il s'obligea à penser à Sephiroth, à la façon dont s'était terminé leur relation.

Il ne pouvait pas se rapprocher de quelqu'un, pas alors qu'il ne lui restait que peu de temps à vivre.

A son grand soulagement Vincent n'insista pas, se contentant de lui dire d'aller voir les autres, qu'il leur manquait.  
Cloud le regarda s'éloigner et posa la question qui lui brûlait les lèvres, la tentation était trop forte.  
Vincent était si semblable à Sephiroth par certains côtés, si attirant, Cloud avait besoin de savoir s'il pouvait conserver un peu d'espoir.

Oui... même s'il était condamné, il avait envie de savoir si Vincent ressentait quelque chose pour lui. Il voulait une réponse, quelque chose à quoi se raccrocher... et Vincent fit mieux que lui répondre, il l'embrassa, le prenant par surprise et disparaissant avant qu'il ne puisse en revenir.

Il s'était efforcé d'oublier, mais sans succès, plus le temps passait, plus il avait envie de retrouver Vincent, d'obtenir plus.

Il avait conscience que c'était égoïste, qu'il allait prendre alors qu'il n'avait plus rien à offrir. Les jours passant, la certitude que rien ne serait jamais possible entre Tifa et lui s'était imposée à lui. Il s'en doutait depuis longtemps, mais à présent il n'avait plus aucun doute. Elle n'était pas pour lui, pas plus que ne l'avait été Aeris.

Penser à Aeris raviva sa souffrance. La jeune cetra lui manquait, et pourtant, il aurait probablement du lui en vouloir, elle ne l'avait sauvé des géostigmates que pour lui infliger une autre forme d'agonie. Bien sur, elle ne pouvait pas savoir, mais ce n'en était pas moins la réalité.

Sa quête de Vincent l'avait ramené au manoir, sans réfléchir il s'était rendu dans la chambre qui avait été celle de Sephiroth.

Les souvenirs l'y avaient aussitôt assailli.

C'était dans cette chambre qu'avait débuté sa relation avec le général. Dans cette chambre qu'il avait fait le premier pas, et qu'ensuite ils avaient passé des heures à se découvrir et à assouvir leurs envies.

Puis il avait retrouvé Vincent et il avait définitivement cessé de réfléchir, pour ne plus écouter ses envies, sans aucune retenue.

Il avait brusquement repris pied dans la réalité et réalisé ce qu'il venait de faire.

Il avait couché avec Vincent, trahi Sephiroth...

Non... en vérité, il les avait trahis tous les deux ce jour là.

Mais tout cela appartenait au passé. Il avait mieux à faire que de se lamenter, de ressasser ses erreurs, de penser au mal qu'il avait fait à Vincent, de ce qu'il avait failli faire à Sephiroth. Il était temps de faire ce qui était juste, ainsi qu'il s'y était engagé auprès de Gaïa.

Un long frisson le parcourut alors qu'il repensait à l'échange avec l'âme de la planète.

Lorsqu'elle s'était dressée face à lui, que sa voix silencieuse s'était élevée dans son cerveau, il avait failli tomber à genoux, écrasé par la présence de l'entité.

Qu'elle l'ait choisi lui lui semblait encore miraculeux.

La proposition qu'elle lui avait fait, si tentante, d'être guéri, l'avait fait hésiter. Juste quelques secondes en vérité, le temps qu'elle ajoute que s'il faisait ce choix, Vincent perdrait le bébé qu'il attendait, Niula, le père qu'il n'avait jamais eu le loisir de connaître ne survivrait pas. Elle ne pouvait pas les sauver tous les trois. Il était celui dont l'état était le plus problématique, secourir Vincent et Niula ne demandait pas autant d'effort.

Il aurait pu accepter, choisir de survivre, après tout il ne connaissait pas son père, n'éprouvait rien pour lui, l'enfant de Vincent n'était rien, pas même une certitude. Il aurait pu laisser Gaïa les sacrifier et le guérir lui, mais comment aurait il vécu ensuite ?

Niula n'était encore qu'un inconnu pour lui, mais il comptait pour d'autres. Vincent souffrirait de la perte de cet enfant. Choisir de vivre à ce prix, c'était également choisir d'être ensuite témoin des conséquences de ce choix.

Il n'était pas capable de vivre avec cela. Il ne voulait pas être quelqu'un comme ça. Il avait déjà bien assez fait de mauvais choix dans sa vie, bien assez fait preuve de faiblesse également. Il était temps pour lui de se montrer fort, une dernière fois, avant de disparaître.

Commencer par Niula était pour lui une évidence. Après tout il avait demandé après lui et il était celui qui allait demander le plus d'efforts.

Guidé par les indications de Gaïa, dont il sentait la présence à la limite de son esprit, il gagna la salle où était celui qu'il voulait secourir.

En entrant il regarda autour de lui et remarqua immédiatement l'unité de conservation où reposait Malachi. La ressemblance avec Sephiroth était indéniable. Tout en s'avançant vers Niula et ceux qui étaient avec lui il fixait le jumeau de son amant.

Pourquoi Gaïa n'avait elle pas parlé de lui ?

La réponse de Gaïa ne tarda pas à lui parvenir.

« Il n'a pas besoin de notre aide. Il sera secouru par d'autres. »

Cloud n'insista pas, qui était il pour protester ? Si Gaïa le disait, alors cela ne pouvait être que la vérité.

Pourtant, il se risqua à questionner.

« Qui est-il ? »

« Malachi, le jumeau de Sephiroth. » répondit Gaïa.

Tout en franchissant la courte distance qui le séparait encore de son but, Cloud répétait silencieusement ce nom de Malachi.

Ainsi, Sephiroth avait un jumeau ? Le savait il seulement avant d'arriver en cet endroit ? Probablement pas... il lui en aurait parlé dans le cas contraire.

Un peu de tristesse lui vint à la pensée que les deux frères avaient grandi séparés, sans même avoir conscience de l'existence de l'autre.

« Tu fais erreur... » intervint une autre voix que celle de Gaïa.

Cloud sursauta, surpris par cette intervention qu'il n'attendait pas.

« Qui ! »

Il regarda vivement autour de lui, cherchant à localiser la source de cette voix, à déterminer s'il y avait un danger.

« Tu n'as rien à craindre, je suis Malachi, je ne suis pas une menace. » reprit la voix avec un accent teinté de remords.

Tout en continuant à progresser Cloud regarda plus ouvertement en direction de celui qui lui parlait.

Malachi semblait inconscient, prisonnier de sa cuve, mais cela n'était qu'une impression fausse, il était pleinement conscient et continuait à s'adresser à lui.

« Ne trahis pas mon éveil, je t'en prie. Je ne veux pas qu'ils sachent, ils se feraient du soucis. »

« Pourquoi ? » demanda Cloud un peu surpris.

« Ils pensaient avoir réussi à me plonger dans le sommeil, pour m'éviter le chagrin de ressentir la souffrance de mon frère. »

« Mais ils ont échoué... » conclut Cloud.

« Oui, mon esprit est plus fort que leur volonté. » soupira Malachi.

« Alors, vous avez su ce qu'il arrivait à Sephiroth ? »

« Je l'ai ressenti en effet, je sais également ce qu'a fait votre amant commun. J'espère pouvoir le remercier un jour prochain, lorsqu'enfin je serai en mesure de vivre comme tout le monde. »

« Vous ne le pouvez pas ? » s'étonna Cloud.

« J'ai grandi dans cette unité de conservation. Mon organisme est encore immature. J'ai beau avoir l'air adulte, je n'ai pas plus de défenses immunitaires qu'un bébé sur le point de naître. » expliqua Malachi.

Cloud frissonna en comprenant ce que cela signifiait. Malachi ne pourrait pas sortir de la cuve sans risques, ses premiers jours d'existence en dehors du récipient seraient périlleux.

« Ne vous en faites pas, Akio et Shane ont déjà tout prévu, lorsque le moment sera venu tout est préparé pour me recevoir et me garder en sécurité le temps que mon système immunitaire se renforce. » le rassura Malachi.

Tournant la tête il entrouvrit les yeux et fixa quelques secondes une étrange structure transparente qui se trouvait non loin de son unité de conservation. Cloud la regarda lui aussi. On aurait dit une chambre aux parois de verre à laquelle on accédait par une suite de trois sas.

« C'est là dedans qu'ils vous feront sortir et vous garderont ? »

« Oui. Sans doute quelques mois encore. » sourit Malachi.

Cloud cilla, prenant conscience que Sephiroth n'aurait pas seulement l'enfant de Vincent et celui qu'il attendrait bien tôt à prendre en charge, il aurait aussi à veiller sur son jumeau. Une bien lourde charge à n'en pas douter, même pour quelqu'un d'aussi exceptionnel que l'ancien général.

Une pointe de douleur le traversa.

Tous ses désirs de passer ses dernières semaines de vie aux côtés des deux hommes qu'il aimait, entouré de présences amicales, lui semblaient si puérils et égoïstes soudain.

Il ne pouvait pas leur infliger cela. Pas plus à Vincent et Sephiroth qu'au reste de ses amis. Pour le bien de tous il lui fallait partir, couper les ponts et rester au loin jusqu'à la fin.

Sa décision prise il s'agenouilla aux côtés de Niula et fit ce qu'il avait à faire sans se soucier de Shane et de celui qui devait être le dénommé Akio.

Poser les mains sur les joues de son père lui fit une drôle d'impression, cela aurait pu sembler un geste sans grande importance, il ne faisait que servir de relais à Gaïa, mais pour lui, la réalité était tout autre. Il allait rendre la santé à celui qui lui avait donné le jour, quelque part, c'était un peu comme s'il lui rendait la vie, un peu comme si à son tour il lui permettait de vivre, comme Niula lui avait permis à lui de vivre.

Il laissa Gaïa agir et déverser son énergie à travers lui, simple spectateur de la guérison.

Il regarda Niula se cambrer et reprendre son souffle avec effort sans rien manifester, rejeté en arrière par l'action de la planète, simple spectateur de l'action. Enfin, l'âme de la planète, satisfaite, se recula, lui laissant à nouveau sa liberté d'action. Il retira ses mains et attendit. Puisqu'il était là, aux côtés de ce père qu'il ne connaissait pas encore, autant en profiter.

« Pas trop longtemps. Intervint Gaïa. Nous ne devons pas perdre de temps, je ne peux pas maintenir le lien entre nous indéfiniment. »

« Juste le temps de lui dire quelques mots. » assura Cloud.

Il patienta jusqu'à ce que Niula le regarde enfin et lui parle.

Son père ne prononça qu'un seul mot, d'une voix encore faible et enrouée. Son prénom.

Cloud lui répondit et repartit, ainsi qu'il l'avait prévu, laissant à Shane et à l'autre homme, qu'il n'avait pas regardé, le soin de gérer la suite.

Il ne pouvait pas faire attendre Gaïa, il s'était engagé, il lui fallait faire ce qui était nécessaire.

Il ne fit que quelques pas dans le couloir, avant d'être obligé de s'arrêter. La tête lui tournait, il se sentait mal soudain. Le contre coup de l'énergie qui avait traversé son corps, Gaïa l'avait prévenu que cela pourrait se produire, surtout considérant l'état dans lequel il se trouvait.

Il patienta le temps que cela cesse avant de reprendre sa progression, priant pour que cela ne se produise pas en présence de ses amis. Personne ne devait savoir.

Il se mordit les lèvres à en avoir mal.

S'il se trahissait... si un seul d'entre eux se doutait de quelque chose, ils ne le laisseraient jamais partir.

Il sentit sa gorge se nouer douloureusement.

Il allait devoir leur ôter toute envie de garder le contact également. Ce qui voulait dire mal leur parler, se montrer dur, odieux même.

Il avait envie de pleurer rien qu'à cette idée, mais c'était la seule chose à faire.

Il ne voulait pas que ses amis le plaignent, qu'ils soient témoins de sa déchéance, qu'ils le pleurent au final. Le moment venu il se débrouillerait pour disparaître sans laisser de traces, afin qu'ils gardent espoir de le revoir un jour, même si cet espoir était vain.

Lorsqu'il ouvrit la porte de la chambre où était Vincent il fut soulagé de le trouver seul. Alors qu'il avançait vers le lit, il vit l'immortel se tourner vers lui.

Que Vincent soit conscient n'était pas un problème, cela ne gênait en rien l'action à venir, et il n'était pas de ceux qui s'opposent sans raison.

De fait, Vincent ne bougea pas lorsqu'il tendit les bras et posa les mains sur ses joues. Cloud laissa agir Gaïa, ne résistant pas lorsqu'elle le repoussa à nouveau en arrière.

La guérison achevée Gaïa se retira complètement, après un dernier message à l'intention de Cloud.

« Tu auras quelques mois de rémission, profites en. »

L'information donna envie de gémir à Cloud.

Quelques mois de rémission ? Quelques mois d'agonie supplémentaire oui ! Comment la planète pouvait elle se montrer aussi cruelle ?

« Je ne suis pas cruelle. Protesta Gaïa. Je t'offre une chance de passer du temps avec ceux qui te sont proches. Libre à toi de l'utiliser ou non. »

Elle se retira ensuite totalement, le laissant en proie au désespoir.

Il ne pouvait se permettre de passer plus de temps auprès de ceux qui comptaient pour lui, pas s'il voulait qu'ils ne pensent plus à lui, qu'ils ne se soucient pas de ce qu'il devenait. Il ne pouvait pas rester quelques mois de plus à leurs côtés, pour ensuite brutalement les repousser, cela n'était pas envisageable. S'il devait prendre ses distances, il se devait de le faire sans attendre.

Vincent qui l'observait s'adressa à lui alors qu'il était sur le point de battre en retraite, une fois de plus il semblait lire en lui comme dans un livre.

\- Je ne chercherai pas à te retenir Cloud. Pas parce que cela m'indiffère que tu parte, mais parce que je respecte tes choix. Tu as le droit de suivre ta propre voie librement. Tu nous manqueras. Quand partiras tu ?

Ces mots, empreints de gentillesse furent plus douloureux encore à entendre pour Cloud. Ils le firent douter d'être en train de prendre la bonne décision.

Après tout, cela faisait déjà sept mois que le professeur Rayleigh lui avait annoncé qu'il ne lui restait qu'entre six mois et un an à vivre, ce qui pouvait laisser espérer qu'avec le cadeau de Gaïa il puisse vivre encore une année de plus.

Un an... une éternité pour lui à présent.

Peut être pouvait il rester encore quelques semaines... deux ou trois mois au plus, cela ne leur ferait pas de mal, bien au contraire. Il pourrait profiter de la présence de Vincent, renouer avec Sephiroth...

Alors qu'il hésitait, la porte de la chambre s'ouvrit sur Sephiroth, un Sephiroth au visage sombre et réprobateur, qui attaqua directement. Qui lui enserra les épaules dans une étreinte puissante et douloureuse.

L'accusation, la colère que renfermait la voix de Sephiroth, firent mal à Cloud, plus que ses mains qui lui broyaient presque les épaules.

Une fois de plus, l'ancien général ne lui accordait rien, pas même le bénéfice du doute, il accusait et reprochait, sans chercher à savoir, ni à le comprendre.

C'était ainsi qu'il l'aimait ? C'était ce genre de relation qu'ils pouvaient avoir ? Entre élans de désir et de suspicion ? Ce n'était pas possible. Rien n'était plus possible.

Il coula un regard de regret en direction de Vincent.

S'il n'y avait eu que l'immortel, peut être aurait il pu rester, mais il y avait Sephiroth, et avec lui, cela n'était pas envisageable. C'était tout ou rien. Ce serait donc rien.

Il se força à rester impassible, à répondre froidement, alors qu'il n'avait qu'une envie, se blottir contre eux et pleurer.

L'arrivée du jeune garçon, son intervention imprévue ne le détourna pas de son but. Même s'il s'étonnait de ses propos, il préférait en finir avec Sephiroth. Puisque son ancien amant le traitait de la sorte, il n'avait plus d'autre choix. Il s'occuperait de l'enfant ensuite.

Lorsque Sephiroth ressortit, non sans un dernier regard empli de réprobation, Cloud se sentait épuisé, au bord de la nausée, une nouvelle migraine le taraudait, lui embrouillant l'esprit. Il restait cependant assez lucide pour comprendre ce que disait Vincent et pour lui répondre. Il n'eut cependant pas la force de repousser l'immortel lorsque ce dernier se leva pour le prendre entre ses bras.

Se laisser aller un instant contre la poitrine solide de Vincent... juste le temps de se reprendre, ce n'était pas un crime après tout... Vincent voulait bien de lui encore... malgré ce qu'il venait de dire à Sephiroth, malgré le fait qu'il soit sur le point de partir, de les abandonner.

Malgré lui, Cloud éprouva le besoin de se justifier auprès de l'homme aux yeux rouges. Il ne pouvait pas partir en le laissant dans l'ignorance.

Mais une fois encore, Vincent devança son action et le fit taire avec délicatesse, lui épargnant la peine des explications douloureuses qu'il s'apprêtait à faire.

Cloud apprécia cela, c'était tout à fait le genre d'attitude qu'on pouvait attendre de Vincent... il était si intuitif, bien plus compréhensif aussi.

En cet instant Cloud mesurait tout ce qu'il était en train de perdre et cela le mettait à la torture.

Il n'entendit pas le garçon ressortir, mais lorsqu'il rouvrit enfin les yeux, ils étaient seuls Vincent et lui.

Il quitta à regret l'abri rassurant des bras de Vincent, songeant avec douleur que c'était probablement la dernière fois qu'il aurait le droit de s'y blottir. La dernière fois qu'ils se verraient. Combien Vincent allait lui manquer... dire qu'ils avaient si peu de temps pour se rapprocher et que déjà il était temps pour lui de s'en aller sans espoir de retour.

Il fixa longuement le visage de l'immortel, s'efforçant de graver ses traits dans sa mémoire.

Il ne serait pas témoin de la grossesse de Vincent, ni de celle de Sephiroth, il n'assisterait pas à la naissance de leurs enfants, mais il emporterait tout de même quelques souvenirs.

Il était sur le point de partir lorsque Shane fit son entrée.

Cloud se tendit instinctivement, n'attendant rien de bon de cette arrivée.

\- Je peux savoir ce qu'il se passe ici ? Questionna Shane.

Cloud le vit le considérer d'un œil dur, tandis que Vincent, lui aussi conscient de ce qui allait suivre s'il n'intervenait pas, s'empressait de le faire.

\- Cloud est venu me guérir, à présent il va partir pour Costa del Sol et vous allez l'y aider. Répondit Vincent.

Cloud n'eut pas le temps d'être soulagé par son intervention, Shane répondait déjà, visiblement peu désireux de lui apporter une quelconque aide.

\- Je vais l'aider ? En quel honneur ?

Vincent ne se démonta pas, là où Cloud aurait probablement préféré jeter l'éponge et se débrouiller seul, lui persista dans sa demande.

\- Nous en parlerons plus tard, si vous le voulez bien. Le temps presse.

Shane ne se dérida pas, bien au contraire, il semblait plus que jamais déterminé à refuser. Cloud était sur le point de dire à Vincent qu'il était inutile de poursuivre dans ce sens, qu'il s'en sortirait très bien tout seul, lorsque l'immortel se rapprocha de son interlocuteur et lui glissa quelques mots à l'oreille.

Cloud cilla, devinant sans peine ce que Vincent était en train de murmurer.

Il ne pouvait en vouloir à Vincent, l'immortel faisait son possible pour lui, à sa manière, mais cela faisait tout de même une personne de plus connaissant son secret. Une personne de plus qui pourrait le révéler à d'autres, à Sephiroth par exemple.

Un sentiment proche de la panique commença à s'emparer de lui.

Sephiroth ne devait pas savoir ! À aucun prix ! Mais comment obtenir de Shane qu'il garde le silence, maintenant que Vincent lui avait tout révélé ? Ce n'était pas le genre d'homme que l'on peut intimider, et il ne le portait pas dans son cœur... il n'avait aucune raison de se taire. Il dirait tout à Sephiroth à la première occasion !

Shane le considérait toujours, mais à présent, son expression avait changé. Il semblait confus. Puis il se tourna vers Vincent, comme s'il peinait à croire ce qu'il venait d'entendre.

\- C'est la vérité ?

\- C'est la vérité. Confirma Vincent avant que Cloud ait pu affirmer le contraire.

Anéanti, Cloud ferma les yeux quelques secondes.

Il ne pouvait plus nier à présent, sans faire passer Vincent pour un menteur. Sans passer lui même pour un menteur en vérité, Shane ne le croirait pas.

Lorsqu'il rouvrit les yeux, il s'était préparé à lire de la pitié dans le regard du frère de Sephiroth, mais il n'en trouva pas la moindre trace. Shane était visiblement mal à l'aise, mais il ne le prenait pas en pitié. Cette constatation réconforta un peu Cloud.

\- Sephiroth... commença Shane.

Cloud l'interrompit sans attendre qu'il termine sa phrase, il ne se sentait pas le courage d'aborder le sujet.

\- Ne sait pas et ne doit pas savoir.

\- Je vois. Murmura Shane.

Il ne semblait pas convaincu et Cloud frissonna d'angoisse. Il ne savait que dire, ni que faire, pour convaincre le frère de Sephiroth. Parler et convaincre n'était pas ce qu'il faisait de mieux.

Quelques minutes s'écoulèrent. Charme, entré discrètement se tenait dans un coin, essayant de ne pas se faire voir. Il tenait à entendre ce qu'ils se diraient.

Il ignorait encore ce qui arrivait à Cloud, mais il espérait bien le découvrir. Pour l'heure, il voulait surtout ne pas perdre une miette des échanges à venir.

Shane prit tout son temps pour réfléchir avant de reprendre.

Son propos étonna plus encore Cloud qui s'était préparé à un refus catégorique.

\- Très bien, je vais l'aider. Mais j'y mets une condition.

\- Laquelle ? Questionnèrent aussitôt Cloud et Vincent.

Le premier redoutait la réponse, Vincent lui était plus détendu, quelque chose dans l'attitude de Shane le poussait à penser que la partie était gagnée et que la condition ne serait pas si dure à accepter.

\- Où que vous vouliez aller, vous irez avec Niula. Il est guéri, mais il n'est pas encore totalement remis. Il va avoir besoin de temps pour se rétablir tout à fait, je crois qu'il est en droit d'espérer pouvoir le faire en compagnie de son fils et de son petit fils. Il est en droit de passer du temps avec vous, surtout considérant ce qui va arriver tôt ou tard. Déclara Shane.

Cloud frissonna à nouveau, repris par l'angoisse.

Partir avec son père ? Quelle idée saugrenue ! Niula et lui n'avaient rien à faire ensembles, ils ne se connaissaient pas. Pouvait on vraiment considérer encore qu'ils soient père et fils ?

Ce n'était pas vraiment qu'il refuse catégoriquement d'admettre que Niula soit son géniteur, il s'était fait à cette idée, non, s'il avait du mal, c'était plus à l'idée de devoir affronter la déception de celui qui lui avait donné le jour.

Comment Niula pourrait il ne pas être déçu ?

Pourtant... Shane avait probablement raison, Niula avait le droit de passer un peu de temps en sa compagnie...

Trop pris par ses préoccupations concernant Niula, il ne réalisa pas ce que venait de dire Shane, manquant la mention d'un petit fils.

Encore hésitant, il fit part de ses doutes, mais Shane balaya la question d'une seule réponse. Devant autant de certitude Cloud préféra capituler. Il était vain de poursuivre la discussion, d'essayer de le faire changer d'avis, tout comme ce qui concernait son état, la partie était perdue d'avance. Il préféra s'informer sur ce qui allait suivre, plus exactement déterminer quand.

Une fois de plus, Shane ne fit pas traîner les choses. Maintenant que sa décision était prise, il entendait tout mettre en œuvre au plus vite et l'indiqua clairement.

Cloud hocha la tête, épuisé par avance, mais résigné.

\- Je comprends. Je vous suis.

Il sortit à la suite de Shane, sans oser regarder Vincent. Même si l'immortel semblait accepter la chose, Cloud avait malgré tout l'impression de l'abandonner, ainsi que Sephiroth et il n'était pas fier de cela.

Alors qu'il passait la porte, il espérait qu'au dernier moment Vincent se raviserait et lui dirait de rester, mais rien de tel ne se produisit et il se retrouva dans le couloir, la porte se referma derrière lui. Il baissa la tête une seconde, luttant contre le désespoir qui menaçait de l'envahir à nouveau.

Le jeune garçon, à qui il n'avait pas vraiment prêté attention, et qui était sorti à sa suite, se rapprocha de lui.

Cloud sursauta en sentant une main se poser sur son bras, et se tourna vers celui qui osait le toucher. Son regard se heurta à un regard aussi bleu que le sien, mais aux pupilles de chat semblables à celles de Sephiroth.

Un peu égaré par ce détail qu'il ne s'attendait pas à découvrir il resta un moment interdit, à fixer le garçon.

Il nota les cheveux blonds un peu en désordre, le sourire mal assuré et le regard inquiet de l'enfant. Il ne comprenait pas, pourquoi un enfant de Sephiroth, il ne faisait aucun doute que le garçon soit issus de l'argenté, se faisait du soucis pour lui ?

Puis il commença à percevoir des ressemblances troublantes, les yeux du garçon avaient beau être identiques à ceux de Sephiroth par la forme, ils étaient de la même couleur que les siens, et il y avait quelque chose dans l'allure de cet enfant qui lui rappelait celui qu'il avait été. Ce n'était pas normal... un enfant de Sephiroth n'aurait pas du lui ressembler...

\- Qui es-tu ? Murmura t'il.

\- Charme... murmura le garçon avec effort, visiblement impressionné et aussi nerveux que lui.

Shane se retourna et revint vers eux. Posant les mains sur les épaules du jeune garçon il riva son regard à celui de Cloud.

\- Charme est ton fils, et celui de Sephiroth. Vous l'avez conçu du temps où vous étiez amants, Hojo s'est emparé de lui et l'a caché pendant des années. Expliqua t'il sans ménagement.

Il avait conscience de se montrer brutal, mais il ne voyait pas de façon plus délicate.

Cloud accusa le coup.

Son fils et celui de Sephiroth ? Cela aurait semblé une très mauvaise plaisanterie venant d'un autre que Shane, mais le frère aîné de Sephiroth était visiblement sérieux.

Il se passa une main tremblante sur le visage, sans cesser de fixer l'enfant.

Ainsi, Sephiroth et lui avaient engendré sans le savoir... et le résultat de leur union lui faisait face, visiblement en parfaite santé et anxieux de ce qu'il allait dire.

Un sourire triste se posa sur ses lèvres.

Pauvre enfant... né de parents comme eux... d'un être que beaucoup craignaient et d'un autre qui se mourait... il n'était vraiment pas né sous une bonne étoile.

Puis il se souvint que le garçon avait affirmé vouloir venir lui aussi et se rembrunit.

\- Charme, je ne crois pas que venir avec nous soit une bonne chose pour toi, je n'ai plus beaucoup de temps à vivre, tu serais bien mieux avec Sephiroth et Vincent. Dit il le plus doucement possible.

Charme fronça les sourcils et haussa les épaules.

\- J'aurai le temps d'être avec eux après, pour le moment, c'est avec toi que je veux être papa !

\- Papa ? Releva Cloud.

\- Et bien oui, tu es mon père et Sephiroth est ma mère.

Cloud ne savait plus que dire. Le garçon présentait cela de façon si simple, comme s'il s'agissait d'une chose banale, naturelle... mais il n'y avait rien de naturel dans sa conception. Sephiroth et lui étaient deux hommes ! On ne pouvait imaginer plus viril que l'ancien général, alors penser qu'il puisse porter un enfant...

Puis la vision qu'il avait eu dans le labyrinthe lui revint en mémoire.

Vincent et Sephiroth, présentant tous deux les signes d'une grossesse, vision troublante, dérangeante, mais impossible à nier.

Oui... si virils qu'ils puissent être, ils étaient également capables de mettre au monde un enfant dont ils auraient assuré la gestation.

Ce n'était peut être pas banal, mais cela était indéniablement naturel, aucun savant, même le plus dément qui soit, n'en serait arrivé à une telle extrémité, Hojo moins que tout autre.

Cloud réprima un sourire, tant l'idée qu'Hojo puisse vouloir doter Sephiroth d'organes féminins était absurde. Il ne faisait aucun doute dans son esprit que cette particularité de l'argenté n'avait pas été voulue par le scientifique et que ce dernier n'avait pas du en être ravi lorsqu'il en avait pris connaissance.

\- Si tu penses avoir la force de me voir décliner, je ne t'empêcherai pas de venir. Dit il finalement.

Charme lui sourit et glissa sa main dans la sienne.

\- Tu vas voir papa, je serai fort, je te le promets.

Cloud hocha la tête en silence. Il voulait bien le croire, si Charme avait le caractère de Sephiroth, il serait fort en effet. Il ne pouvait pas en dire autant de lui par contre. Aurait il assez de force pour garder la tête haute ?

 _À suivre_


End file.
